


Fights and Pillow Forts

by Mango_the_lemon_fox



Series: Feelings are Fickle Beasts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_the_lemon_fox/pseuds/Mango_the_lemon_fox
Summary: Virgil is moping in his room, someone comes to comfort him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Feelings are Fickle Beasts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750363
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Fights and Pillow Forts

“So… are you going to just hide in here for all eternity… or?.” The voice curled like burnt paper, making my retorts fruitless as it lit my throat on fire.  
He leaned on the right edge of my doorway, kicking the door aimlessly with the tip of his right foot. Face drawn up in a stern expression, contrary to the expected smirk. 

“Screw off Roman.” I replied blankly, my voice sharp. Yet It hurt, it hurt to speak. I wasn’t even sure what I was saying, I just wanted to yell at him, hurt him, but I didn’t really want him to leave...maybe I didn’t want any of those things. 

“Trust me Racoon boy, this ain’t fun for either of us, but Patton sent me, so spill.” 

“So Patton sent you to insult me, or do you just feel the need to point out how much you hate me?” I retorted, my voice cracking and squeaking like a dying cat. I wrapped my blanket tighter around myself, it was black with dark purple spiders. 

“Oh… well… I, I’m sorry.” He sighed, slumping in his slouch against the door frame. Looking off into the hallway. 

“Just leave Roman.” I said dryly. I hugged my knees to my chest, sitting on the edge of my bed. Only my eyes were visible from beneath the dark blanket. 

“So.. you told Thomas you were once a dark side. How’d that go?” He asked, disregarding my last remark. looking over at me with a shy smile.

I looked at the floor, I didn’t want to talk to him, he only talks to me when prompted, he doesn’t really care.  
“I guess ok, I don’t know, I left before he could say anything..” I said looking up at him sadly. 

“He seems fine, it doesn’t matter anyway. Your here with us now.” Roman said staring off into the hallway.

“But, do you want me here?” I muttered, closing the blanket around me completely.

“Virgil, where would you get that idea?” Roman said, walking through the door, and sitting next to me on the bed. He sounded oddly concerned. 

“I mean, you literally said you didn’t want to talk to me.” I accused, glaring at him. 

“I… I might have lied-“ .I cut him off, “lied?”

“So Patton was a bit worried, but he didn’t send me..” He muttered, looking off towards the door.

“Why would you lie about that.” I asked, completely perplexed.

“I thought you wouldn’t talk to me, but, I guess you just won’t talk to me, period” he sighed.

I stuck my head out from the blanket I had wrapped around myself, meeting his eyes. “You were worried about me?” I asked.

“Of course, I know we have differences, but you're one of us!” He smiled. 

I looked up at him, right hand still clenched tightly around the blanket. My eyes studying the floor, left hand foddering with the zipper on my jacket. 

“Stop being all sad… you know what will cheer you up?” He asked dramatically. Leaping up from the bed. 

“What.” I sighed, looking at him solulmly. I let go of the blanket, letting it fall on the bed. Continuing to hug my knees to my chest. 

“A fort, we must build a fort.” He announced triumphantly. “A fort” I steaded, looking at him in utter confusion. “Like a pillow fort, cause, I’m not letting you mess up my bed.” I growled.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” He smiled, picking up my blanket. “Hisss” I slurred out as he started knotting the blanket to one of my bed posts. 

“Shh, don’t hisss, forts are fun, you’ll see” he muttered. Going on to finish tying the blanket to all the bedposts. In the process I got up from the bed, slouching against the wall. 

The bed now had a roof made up from the spider patterned blanket. A dreary canopy above the even drearier pitch black mattress. The two greyish lavender pillows stood up on top of each other in the middle of the bed. Propping up the roof like the middle of a circus tent. “Why was this necessary?” I asked, stiffening away the small smirk brushing onto my face. Unwilling to admit how endearing I found Roman and his antics.

“Of course, I am creativity after all!” He announced, climbing into the hardly stable fort. 

Shaking off the faint smile, I climbed in after him. The fort was stuffy and fragile. And I felt a bit claustrophobic, but I tried to settle in. 

“So.. you have been spending a lot of time in your room lately…” Roman promoted, pushing the now sagging blanket out of his face.

“I guess.. I just, I don’t really like your brother. And that whole court case with... Deceit, it’s just a lot.” I muttered, zipping and unzipping my hoodie. 

“I kinda get what you mean. I really hate my brother too.” Roman cursed. “Also, just so you know, even if we.. fight, I care about you..” he muttered.

“I believe you..” I muttered in response. “I guess, I just sometimes feel like I’m some dragon you're trying to slay.. or, uh, I can’t do analogies…” I mused, leaning against one of the bedposts. 

“Yeah, I guess I just can be a bit egotistical sometimes, so I just keep trying to win arguments.” He chuckled nervously, propping back up the pillows that were starting to fall. 

“I’m sorry though, for making you feel like that” he said, offering a smile.

“How reflective, and thanks...” I trailed off, a small smile creeping across my lips. Then the pillow fort collapsed!

The two pillows that were holding it up tumbled over, one of the sides of the blanket came untied from the bedpost. “Frick.” I said dryly, as Roman starting scrabbling his way out of the mess of blanket. He tumbled off the bed, pulling the blanket with him. 

“That was less successful than I thought it would be.” He smiled, laying on the floor.

“Better than I could do” I smirked, standing up and offering him a hand. 

He gingerly took my hand in his, pulling himself up, he then started for the door. “How about we watch a movie, Patton been going on about something.. titles slipping my mind. We could also have some tea!” He said merrily. 

“Sure.” I smiled, following him out the door. 

As the camera pans away, you, you the reader, see Roman leading Virgil towards the living room. And for a second, you can see Romans eyes glow a faint yellow. A sinister smile creeping up his right cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets!!! *evil laughter*


End file.
